As digital electronic technology develops continuously, electronic apparatuses or electronic products with various different application functions are frequently applied in the daily life of modern people. For example, the development of mobile computing technology provides a mobile phone with data processing or video entertainment capabilities, in addition to original communication capabilities, while the foregoing functions may be expanded by combining other technologies. Moreover, a navigation function operated by a navigation system is widely applied to the electronic industry technology. A general and most widely used navigation system comprises a global positioning system (GPS). The GPS technology implements a GPS signal receiver to receive signals transmitted from multiple satellites and computes the accurate position data, such as a longitude and latitude data, or a coordinate data corresponding to a map and so on, according to the signals from the satellites. When the GPS technology is associated with a mobile computing apparatus such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), some applications, such as positioning, detection, navigation, searching and guarding, are achieved.
At present, the GPS or satellite positioning technology is extensively used in a satellite navigation system with electronic map in a vehicle, a ship, or an aircraft, and it is also used in personal mobile apparatus for positioning and navigation. When the mobile computing apparatus receives the satellite positioning signals, a current position data, a coordinate data, a motion direction, and a motion speed could be computed by the apparatus and displayed on the screen of the apparatus. Regardless of setting in the navigation apparatus in a moving vehicle or been held in one's hand, a corresponding position and the motion information, such as landmark names, geographical attractions or traffic conditions, are generated according to the electronic map in real time.
Furthermore, a navigation apparatus including high computing capabilities, a memory with a large capacity, and an accurate electronic map, provides the positioning and navigation function for a user before a journey. First, the user enters a destination information such as the address by the user interface. Then, the navigation apparatus finds out a best route by computing according the GPS signals and the electronic map, so as to guide the user to successfully drive a vehicle from an origin to the destination according to the route. Finally, the navigation apparatus shows the route and the indication on the screen by a two/three dimensional simulation diagram to make the user easily driving or walking to the destination.
However, the present GPS system does have a several shortcomings. For example, on top of having to manually enter the destination in texts via a display screen, the display screen in return gives the navigation apparatus a larger volume and a higher cost. Further, when an incorrect address is entered, errors in routing or destination searching are incurred to undesirably influence wills of the user in using the GPS system. In addition, although a general navigation apparatus displays the current position and the motion information according to the electronic map, in some specific area such as an exhibition hall or a tourist park, the electronic map is not capable of effectively displaying a detailed map data, structures, or features of the area. Thus, navigation effects generated by the general navigation apparatus are limited. Therefore, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a suitable navigation apparatus and a navigation technology.